


A Little Sunshine of Hope

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Cross-Posts [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fear, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Rewrite, Slight Narration, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Grian and Xisuma are angels sent from the void to live amongst the hermits, Tango is a demon sent from the nether regions and the devils right hand man, together they keep the balance between the angels and demons, but one bad day on Hermitcraft the hermits are struck with tragedy and they have to save their two angels.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo, impulseSV & Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cross-Posts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930540
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first story I've ever written. It was first posted on Wattpad, now it's getting a well-deserved rewrite. Enjoy!

Xisuma and Grian, they're both angels, their files were showed as so;

Grian;  
Age: 27  
Angel Name: Moondust  
Angel Form: Healing  
Background: Grian was brought to the Angel realm through the void after a vicious attack in his previous server world. After being healed by many other healing angels, he was given training to become a well-known fighter. His strength remained strong and his powers grew to heal those who needed it. His powers not only allowed him too heal his loved ones, but also heal himself. He had been hunted before but he is small, able to run from a fight if need be.  
Fun Fact 1: He wears a golden necklace with a 'G' circle pendant with the words; "Hope is the only thing stronger than fear" written on the back.  
Fun Fact 2: He has a scar on the left side of his neck from his first initial attack. 

Xisuma  
Age: Unknown  
Angel Name: Voidlight  
Angel Form: Vision  
Background: Xisumavoid made from the void itself. He lived his life with the Angel realm when Grian came along. He was the one who was able to foresee the coming of Grian to the realm. His powers are made to let him see glimpses into the near future. While they both lived a year together in the Angel realm, they both were sent to the over world to live their lives with their hermits. While his skills are heightened, he still struggles to keep his cool under deadly situations.  
Fun Fact 1: He wears a silver 'X' circle pendant with the words; "Fight because the world needs you" written on the back.  
Fun Fact 2: He fights for protection over the hermits as well as caring for their newest.

  
The hermits hadn't experienced any form of attack for about two years after Grian came. It seemed as if once that gremlin came, he changed the lives of everyone in their world. That one morning, though, in Hermitcraft Grian was chatting with Mumbo....

"Mumbo, this entire multi-verse world thing give me a headache even talking about it. It's an extremely difficult concept of space and time." Grian said.  
"Come on G! It's a cool concept though." Mumbo smirked.  
"Yeah, a cool concept that is complicated to all hell." Grian chuckled as his private message noise on his communicator went off;

_< Xisuma msg/ Grian> I need you_  
_< Xisuma msg/ Grian> Now. My base_  
_< Xisuma msg/ Grian> It's URGENT. -VL_

"I gotta go." Grian said, hastily getting up and flying away straight to Xisuma's.

* * *

"Xisuma?! Where are you? I got your message?" Grian called from the horizon, quickly flying in. He soon found Xisuma in a nearby corner. "X? What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked again.  
"Could be better G. We have a problem." Xisuma started to explain, "We're being hunted again."  
Grian jumped back in fright, "What do you mean we're being hunted again?! We haven't been hunted since mid-season six!"   
"Look, Grian, I don't like the scene just as much as you." Xisuma said, "We can't jus-" 

He stopped mid-sentence and turned around when he heard a portal opening. As two demons came through the portal, Xisuma and Grian both forcibly changed their eye colours. Grians' eyes glowing a bright blue, Xisumas' glowing a bright white. 

"There they are." The taller demon said, taking out some form of gun, and shot a dart at Xisuma.

Xisuma got hit by the dart on the side of his neck, he quickly pulled a hand to his neck and fell to th ground.

"X!" Grian shouted, then quickly pulling his hand to his neck as he was also shot with a dart.

* * *

A few hours later the two woke up. 

Grian was chained by his wrists, his wings chained to the bone structure as tightly as possible and his ankles chained to the ground. He was completely immobilized, he groaned as he lifted his head slightly and grabbed the chains on his wrists.

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted, "Are you okay?"  
"I uh... I think I'm okay? I can't move my wings or anything though... It's a bit painful. Are you okay?" Grian asked.  
"I'm fine G. Though I think we're in some form of black market of devils and angels." Xisuma said quietly, he was chained almost the same as Grian, only his wings were less immobilized.  
"Have you tried using your powers?" Grian asked looking at the chains.  
"No I haven't... I don't think I can anyways." Xisuma said, he continued to look at Grian who was continuing to look at the chains.  
"I don't think we can either. I think these chains are power dampening ones." Grian said as he tried to release some pressure from his shoulders and wrists.

They heard a strong bang on their cell doors as someone came walking over.  
  
"Stop talking you disgusting hybrids." The guard snarled, then looked directly in Grians' direction, "You can't fight this." Grian glared at the guard, who then opened his cell. "Oh, I'm so scared." The guard said sarcastically, as the chains on Grian release. The guard then grabbed Grian and dragged him out of the cell.

"GRIAN!" Xisuma cried, he saw Grian mouth his name as he was taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY! Hey! Angel! What's going to happen to Grian?!" Xisuma yelled over to the other angels.

"Shut up or you're going to get the same treatment." An angel replied hastily, "It's what they do here. They pretty much brainwash you until all you know is the name you were given when you were sent to the angels. I would suggest trying to figure out a way so that he can still remember his name."  
"I mean.. He has a necklace that says, 'Hope is the only thing stronger than fear'. Would that be enough?" Xisuma asked, knowing how helpless he was in this situation.  
"I don't think that would be enough. I had to constantly get questions asked to get me out of that kind of headspace." The angel across the hall said.  
"I don't even want to think about what they're doing to the poor kid." Xisuma mumbled while he was fumbling with his chains. 

  
A few hours later, they still hadn't returned with Grian and Xisuma was getting extremely worried. Grian may be a healing angel, but with the cuffs that dampen one's powers, it could kill him on impact if something were to happen to him that was severe.

Xisuma sighed as he continued to wait for his friend.

He didn't have to wait long after thinking more because the door behind him slammed open and two guards came in with a near uncanscious Grian.

"Grian!" X shouted, but was immediately met with another shout.  
"Shut the hell up, or else." He growled.

As they were setting up Grians' chains, his back was faced to Xisuma and Grian didn't have his red sweater on, only his white undershirt, which had red seeping through.

"What did you do to him?!" Xisuma shouted, his cell door opened and a guard walked in and backhanded him.  
"I thought we told you to can it, Hybrid." The guard said.   
Xisuma growled at him.   
"I have a name, learn to use it." 

The guard started to chuckle.

"That's adorable, the chained angel is talking back. He thinks he's in charge." The guard then closed X's cell, finished chaining Grian and left the room without another word.

"That was extremely stupid." An angel across form me said, "They could have killed you for a remark like that. What's your name?"  
"Xisuma. Or X."  
"Then what's your angel name, X?"  
"Voidlight. Besides, I'm just worried about my friend." X explained.  
"I can tell. But you can't just lash out at the guards. They have EVERY right to kill you on demand. My name is Shine, but you can call me Mariah." She said.  
"Nice to kinda officially meet you." X said.  
"What's your story kid?" Mariah asked.

"To begin from the beginning..." Xisuma started.

* * *

_~Three years ago~_

Xisuma was relaxing in his bed in the angels realm when he got a quick vision of what was going to happen in the next twenty minutes time. He quickly ran out of his small home in the ground and ran to one of the healing angels.

"Voidlight! What's going on?" The angel asked.  
"We've got an injured coming soon. I'm going down to the place where this said person is with another melee angel to grab him. Be ready with your healers." Xisuma explained, then left to grab his partner. And they both headed into the void to the over world to grab a fallen player.

  
As they were scowering the world they noticed the entire place was in complete ruin.

"This place looks like it's falling apart.." Xisuma whispered as they walked across the fire lit landscape. 

Soon they heard someone throw an ender pearl, that caused debris to fall and that figure appeared in front of them and fell to his knees.

Xisuma and his partner ran up to him.

"Is this who we're looking for, X?" His partner asked.  
"Yeah, I'll grab him. You open the portal." X said, his partner doing exactly what he said, "Wait a minute.."  
"What's going on X?"   
"I know this kid." Xisuma said examining the smaller person, "We were just about to bring him into Hermitcraft season six next year."  
"Wow. Okay, but portals' open. Grab him and let's go." 

Xisuma did so, and as they went through the portal the person in their arms passed out. 

When they gave the player to the healers, they all began to heal him and put an angel gene in his body as well as put a golden necklace on his neck.

Xisuma sat by the smaller players bed as he filled out a file for him. 

He looked over at the player,

"Wasn't your name Grian or something?" He mumbled, not thinking the player heard him.  
"Yeah.." He said slowly sitting up in the bed, "Where... Where am I?"  
"Well, I didn't think you heard me Grian." Xisuma said, setting the file down, "You're in the angel realm, my partner and I brought you here when we found you majorly injured in your old world."  
"Oh.. Wait, old world? What do you mean old? I have to get back to Evo and help my friends." Grian panicked, Xisuma put his hands on Grians' chest.  
"I guarantee you that you are in a much better position than your friends. Besides, we didn't find anyone else besides you." X said almost pushing him to coax him to lay back down.  
"Okay.. So what happened?"   
"Basically, my partner and I found you when you threw an ender pearl in front of us. You were badly injured and you literally passed out in my arms right when we went through the portal. Also you're an angel now."  
"Oh, sound- Wait.. Don't I know you?" Grian asked getting a closer look at the man in front of him.  
"Yeah you do. We met a few months back with me inviting you to join Hermitcraft. Though I didn't think this would be how our second encounter would happen." Xisuma said, "So basically what's going to happen from here, you are fully healed by the way, what's going to happen is you're going to get an angel name and soon you-"  
"Hold up.. Angel name?"  
"Yeah, my angel name is Voidlight, but I prefer to be called my name given to me at birth which is Xisuma. You can call me X though. I answer to both." Xisuma explained, "Basically after you get your name you're basically gonna be screened to see what kind of power you have. For instance I can see into the future for short glimpses, then there are the healers, and others."  
"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Grian said tossing his legs over the side of the bed, he felt something move against his neck, and he pulled his hand to it. "A necklace?"  
"Yeah, it's a symbol of angels who were.. well made into one after a serious fight or injury." Xisuma said pulling out his silver X pendant, "We were given a saying that is closest to our hearts that is on the back of them. Mine says, 'Fight because the world needs you'. I'm not quite sure what yours says."

Grian then turned his pendant around, "'Hope is the only thing stronger than fear'."  
"That's deep."  
"I mean, that's what my mother used to tell me when things would get rough when I was a child."  
"Rough how?"  
"Oh, uh.. Abusive father, abusive ex-boyfriend.. All that jazz."  
"Oh, okay."

* * *

"So as time went by in the realm, days turned into nearly a year and Grian and I made our way down to Hermitcraft 6, where Grian was quickly accepted as the newest hermit. He quickly made a relationship with everyone but particularly Mumbo, so those two are a thing, and Grian and I were just recently tracked down and hunted like animals." Xisuma said, finishing the story.  
"You two have quite the backstory."  
"I suppose we do." Xisuma chuckled.  
"You better hope they don't use that to their advantage."

As Mariah finished saying that sentence, Grian started to groan as he lifted his head up.

"Grian!" Xisuma shotued.  
"I.. I'm okay." Grian said wearily.  
"Hey bud, you got a name, what is it?"  
"I.. Moon... Grian.." He stuttered.  
"Yeah, that's it. We'll be okay, Gri. I don't know when but we will. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. Remember, you're the best you." Xisuma said, then the lights in the room cut black.

* * *

_< Tango> Has anyone seen or heard from X and Grian?_   
_< MumboJumbo> Not since he rushed to X's yesterday_   
_< Tango> That's odd... Even for Grian_   
_< MumboJumbo> Now that you mention it.. That is very odd._   
_< Iskal85> It's not like Grian to just up and disappear like that._   
_< MumboJumbo> nor X_   
_< Tango> I'm gonna go to X's base and see if they're there._

As Tango flew to Xisumas' base, something didn't feel right.

As he continued to walk around he saw a broken potion bottle, knelt beside it and ran his fingers through the substance on the ground.

"A portal potion... Oh Void. We got a problem."

_< Tango> Server wide SOS: Xisuma and Grian are indeed missing. Their last known location was apparently X's base._   
_< Tango> Mumbo, Iskall, Impulse, meet me here._   
_< Tango> NOW._


	3. Chapter 3

As Tango anxiously paced in Xisuma's base he waited for the three hermits he examined the bottle as he moved. His eyes glowing a heavily bright red.

"TANGO!" Someone shouted from outside, then three hermits flew in hastily.

"Tango, Tango, what's wrong?" Impulse asked quickly out of breath. 

Tango stood silently as he showed them the glass bottle.

"What is that?" Iskall asked walking over.  
"It's a potion bottle from the Nether regions. They use these to quickly transport captures to an angel trafficking ring." Tango explained.  
"Which means what?" Mumbo asked.  
"Which means, Xisuma and Grian are in the devils black market." Tango replied.  
"I'm sorry. The devils' what?" Iskall asked trying to make sure he heard Tango correctly.  
"The devils' black market. It's a exactly like a black market where people buy illegal goods. But with the devils' black market, they usually grab two or more of the most well known angels and knock them out with tranquilizer darts and there's major torture and so many angels were known to get killed there." Tango explained with a sigh, "Look. I get get us there, but I need someone to stay over and make sure the portal doesn't close, I doubt it will but it's a precaution."  
"Okay, so that's why I'm here." Impulse said, "That's fine."  
"Mumbo, Iskall, you'll need to play the parts. So grab your netherite gear and meet me back here."

"Wait so what does that mean about you?" Iskall asked before running off.  
"Peop- _Demons_ , know my face. I used to be the devils' right hand man. No body likes it when I come along. Let's just say they would probably let Grian and Xisuma go in a heartbeat if they heard my name or saw me."  
"They sound petrified." Impulse said.  
"That's because they are. It's not the best thing." Tango replied.

* * *

"Xisuma..." Grian said looking at X with a frightened look, "I-I'm scared." His voice was more gravelly than before, because he was screaming from the lashes he was given.  
"I know, so am I. We'll make it out of this. Do you remember your pendant saying?" Xisuma asked looking at him.  
"I.. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. But X.." Grian stuttered.  
"You don't have to say anything, Grian. I already know." Xisuma assured.

Then there was a slam of a heavily barricaded iron door.

"Bring me the two newest angels." Someone yelled, then Grian and Xisuma were both released form their chains, falling to the floor. Two guards walked in front of the cell of Grian and Xisuma. The door opening slowly with a loud, ear piercing creak. They took the two angels to different rooms.

  
When the guard and Grian got to his room, they took off the power dampening wrist cuffs and put him into regular obsidian cuffs. They chained down Grians' legs and ankles to the ground, his arms elevated above his head, elbows locked, his head hung low.

"Hello little healer." A demon said, "You're going to be a fine gift for the devil himself." 

Grian then saw him eyeing the white shirt he was wearing and grabbed it by the collar and ripped it off his body. The hot air of the nether regions causing him to gasp, and wince at the pain from the fabric ripping so quickly.

"Now then, remind me." He said with a sinister look, "What's your name?"

"Grian."

"Wrong." 

A strong hit of thin leather hit the middle of his back and he yelped, his arms spasming from the sudden pain.  
"Name." The guard repeated.  
"G... Grian." Grian muttered.

The guard in front of him let out an annoyed huff.

"Hit him again." He said, another strong lash against his back. "Again." Another hit. This repeated about ten more times before the guard walked behind Grian and moved his hand against the creases of his back. Running his rough fingers against some of the sensitive skin horizontally. "Continue."

As the cool air of the whip continued to hit Grians' back, he was continuously asked questions. Soon he felt blood dripping down his spine, it gave him chills down his spine.

The guard soon put up his hand to stop the person hitting Grian. "Now that it's been about twenty minutes of your lashing." He said, "What's your name? And what do you know?"

"G... G.. Moondust.. My-My name i-is Moondust." Tears filling Grians' eyes as he spoke the words.

"Good. We still have work to do with you." A more masculine voice said, it only got closer as Grian heard footsteps walk closer. The demon had put a curve bladed knife against Grians' cheek. Grian tried to flinch away but stopped and only continued to tremble when he could feel the sharp tip against the base of his eye, he froze.

"You'll be a fine accomplishment, Moondust. The devil will enjoy you." The thing then removed the blade against his face, only to turn around and quickly strike him vertically across his right eye, which caused Grian to scream as he felt the blood trickle down his face. "Now heal. After he's done, guards, take him back to his cell."

Grian then did as he was told and the wound that was given to him he healed and it quickly became a light scar against his face. Two guards walked over to him and put him in in power dampening enchanted obsidian chains and brought him to his cell.

* * *

As Xisuma stood with his arms restrained he was being questioned, but didn't answer anything because of hearing the screams of his hermit brother across the hall.

A harsh hit against his back was enough to take him out of his thoughts.

"We asked you a question." The demon said, "Who. Is. The demon. In your. Midst?" 

When he didn't answer they lashed his back, harder this time. Xisuma could soon feel the blood dripping down his back when he finally spoke;

"T-Tango." He whispered, the demons had not seemed to hear him and they lashed him again. He let out a yelp as he raied his voice.

"Tango." He repeated, the faint smell of blood making it hard to focus on the atmosphere.

"Get him out of those chains and take him back to his cell. We can't kill him. The devil would kill us first."

They then quickly made work of his chains and brought him back to his cell letting him sit on the ground while he looked at Grian. He internally grimaced at the look of him.

The scar across his eye, his back lashed, a small scar against his chest, he didn't want to know what happened.

"Grian?" X whispered, there was no response, "Grian?" X repeated slightly louder this time. "Oh no... Grian!"  
"W-Who's Grian?" He asked, X's eyes widened as his breathing got heavy.  
"What? G, you're Grian!" Xisuma said desperately.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I know you." Grian said, "My name is Moondust, it's the only name I know."

As Xisuma felt his heart breaking they heard the thick doors slam, and two demons walk in front of them.

"You two are lucky you know one demon. And a very controlled demon as well. Otherwise we would have killed you for not cooperating." The demon said, killing the lights and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay so here's the plan. Iskall and Mumbo will be accompanying me as 'extra muscle' while we go and retrive Xisuma and Grian. Mostly because they might be too hurt to walk. Time acts extremely differently there. While it's only been a full day and a half for us, it's probably been near a a month over in the devils' dimension. Don't try and get us killed." Tango explained  
"So if we do get caught, what's going to happen?" Iskall asked.  
"First of all, you two.. I have no idea, I'd probably get smothered by the demon king himself." Tango said, "Just don't reveal yourselves as humans and you'll be fine."  
"But Tango, aren't you human?" Mumbo asked.  
"Hybrid demon. Which is why I'm more dangerous and no one wants to mess with me. It's why I'm so high in ranks." Tango explained getting the portal potion ready, he turned to Impulse, "Impulse, if we aren't back in three days our time... Assume the worst."  
"Tango you'll make it back. All three of you will. I have full faith and trust you will." Impulse said walking up to him and giving him a hug, "Come back unscaved."  
"We'll try." Tango said, letting go of Impulse and activating the potion. "Let's go. We'll be back."

  
As the three walked through the red/black portal, they were immediately hit with something close to Nether heat, but worse. For Mumbo and Iskall they had to adjust to the air before moving forward.

"Are you two okay?" Tango asked as the two humans breathed heavily.  
"Yeah, we're fine give us a second." Iskall said.  
"Are you sure this is the right place though, Tango?" Mumbo asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I can feel their energies somewhere here. They're nearby, I just can't tell how close. But they might be in the Savanna area. There are like three different rings." Tango said, "They feel really weak though, so we need to move quickly to get them home so they can rest." Tango said as the two finally caught their breath. 

They walked down the hill they were on and just followed Tango.

"Shoot." Tango said hiding behind a tree, Mumbo and Iskall following.  
"What?" Iskall asked.  
"That's the devil, I don't necessarily want to see him, last I saw him it was on bad terms. There's no doubt that he can't feel my presence. We need to be careful, Grian and X's energies are feeling stronger down the hill and in the Savanna..." Tango said getting up from the tree and walking down the hill, the others following quickly behind.  
"Right where the giant demon is." Iskall said as he followed.

* * *

"I don't want to lose you Grian. Please, you have to remember who you are!" Xisuma said as he put his hand on the glass of his cell, "Come on G, you're basically my little brother. You gotta remember."  
"I seriously don't know who you are." Grian said moving his wrists to a more comfortable position.  
"Grian, come on, you have to remember SOMETHING. Your cake base in season six?" Xisuma asked.  
"Nope."  
"Your hobbit hole base in season seven? You have two mansions for crying out loud! Come on you have to remember that!" Xisuma pleaded.  
"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about, but I would suggest you shut up before you get us both in trouble." Grian remarked.  
"Oh I know you didn't just tell me to shut up, Grian."  
"I AM NOT GRIAN! How many times do I have to tell you this? My name is Moondust." Grian said.  
"Moondust is your angel name! Come on Grian, I'm sure there's something that can jog your memory." Xisuma said as the doors slammed.

"I can hear you two shouting all the way in the control bay. So shut up, or I will make you shut up." The guard said staring directly at Xisuma.  
"You things basically reset my little hermit brothers' memory, I won't shut up until I get him back to him." Xisuma growled. The guard sighed, opened his cell door and took Xisuma away.

Grian watched in horror as the only other person was dragged away by his hair and wrists. By this time, Grian and Xisuma were the only two angels left in the compound.

* * *

"Tango, we have to hunker for the night." Iskall said with a yawn.  
"It's already night? Shoot. Okay, Mumbo, Iskall, you two can rest. I'll keep watch. I don't necessarily need sleep." Tango said looking at the sky, the two hermits 'okayed' the decision and hunkered down for the night. Tango watching over them as they slept.

Tango let his head rest against a very nether-like tree and closed his eyes for a second.

_"I know you're here, Tango."_   
_"I'm aware. But I just want my friends, and I'll leave."_   
_"You are aware you're trespassing with two unknowns right? You're still banned."_   
_"I am fully aware. But you don't know where I am. So I wouldn't try and do anything stupid. I will kill you again."_   
_"Try me Tango. Your demon eyes won't get you out of this one. Just take your friends and leave."_   
_"Gladly."_

Tango then opened his eyes and frowned.

 _This night is taking forever._ He thought with a frown.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Xisuma was thrown back in his cell, chained by his wrists. He exchanged a glance with the petrified Grian across from him, then looked away and let his head fall against the wall and he fell asleep.

  
By morning they were given food to eat and a small cup of water.

"Be thankful that we need you two alive." The guard said, "I am not one to upset Tango."

* * *

"Mumbo, Iskall. We need to kep moving." Tango said, waking the two up. The two got up groggily and packed up their sleeping gear and continued to follow Tango. 

A few minutes later they got to a compound.

"Is this the place Tango?" Iskall asked, Tango looked at the building with his eyes glowing a brighter red.  
"Tango?" Mumbo asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Tango then shook himself out of his trance.  
"Yeah, this is it."

* * *

_< Zedaph> Impulse are they back yet?_   
_< ImpulseSV> not yet_   
_< Zedaph> I hope they get back quickly..._   
_< ImpulseSV> so do I... It's already been a day..._   
_< Cubfan135> They're running out of time_   
_< ImpulseSV> they still have two days Cub_   
_< ImpulseSV> they'll make it back _


	5. Chapter 5

Tango took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the compound.

The three were immediately flung to a wall with swords to their throats. 

"Who goes there?!" The demon in front of them yelled, Iskall and Mumbo looked directly at Tango who seemed to have stared the demon in his non-existent soul.

"Tango! Greetings." The demon said releasing their grips on all three. "What're you doing here?"

Tango readjusted his shirt a little before clearing his throat.

"Your two newest."

"We only have two."

"Then that'll make this so much easier." Tango said, he noticed the demons still staring at Mumbo and Iskall. "Leave them be. They're extra muscle in case these angels get feisty."  
"Very well Tango my dear man." The demon said gesturing the gang to follow him. "Is the _devil_ aware of your presence here?"  
"He is. And he wants me gone as soon as possible. So I want the angels and I'll leave. How much do you know on the angels?" Tango said.  
"The one on the left sitting on the floor, his name is Voidlight, he's a vision angel. He is also the one who gave us _your_ name. The one on the right is Moondust, he's a healer." The demon explained.

Tango sighed in annoyance knowing that the demon didn't say what he wanted to hear.

"How hurt are they?" Tango asked.  
"What? Have you gone _soft_ Mr. Tango?"

Tango groaned and shoved the demon to the wall and pushed his own sword to his throat.

"Does it _look_ like I've gone soft? I will literally kill you. Just answer my question."

The demon gulped as Tango let him go. 

"They were both lashed with cow leather whips. So they are relatively harmed."  
"Your insolence annoys me. Where are they?"

* * *

Xisuma was leaning against the wall, he was completely shirtless, his shoes were gone as well as his helmet. He figured a respawn in the over world would fix that. He shuffled his hands to run over the scar that laid on the base of his chin. He couldn't even look at Grian anymore because they had put a curtain in front of the kid.

The heavy iron door creaked opened then slammed shut causing Xisuma to flinch. He breathed heavily as the voices grew closer.

"He's a fighter, he responds to orders terribly though."  
"Yeah, whatever. We can change that."

Xisuma looked up from his thoughts.

"Tango?" He whispered, but as the footsteps came closer he quickly went back to sitting against the wall.

Then there were four figures in front of him, Xisuma opened his eyes and saw the whip and flinched harshly, covering his face with his arms. He peeked through for a second and saw the worried looks on three faces. That turned away quickly when they started talking about Grian.

"Moondust is _VERY_ obedient. Especially now."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just show him, and so help me if he's in worse condition than Voidlight, I _will_ skin you alive." Tango said, then turning around when he heard Xisuma shuffling through his chains. Tango gave him an assuring look. X cracked a small smile and gave a small nod.

As the demon opened the curtain, the hermits saw Grian shirtless and shoeless, his head hung with his eyes closed. The soles of his feet looked extremely cut up, same with his chest and back.

"Is he alive?" Mumbo asked trying not to sound hurt.

The demon knocked on the glass.

"Hey. Up." He said, Grian flinched slightly, opened his eyes and lifted his head.

The three hermits let out a relieved sigh.

"Release them." Tango said. The guard looked at him like he was insane.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Release. Them. _Now_." Tango demanded, they heard chains rattling and he internally cringed that the slightest raise of a voice could make them flinch. The guard quickly ran to a control panel that released their holds on the two angels. Grian falling straight to his knees, Xisuma rubbing his wrists as they pulled away.

"How long were they here? How bad did you undercuts beat them?" Tango asked, he motioned Iskall to go help Xisuma, and he stood by the closed door.  
"They were here just a little over a month. We were only doing as told, sir." The demon said, opening the doors. Iskall quickly walked in, and started to help X.  
"Grian.." Tango whispered to Mumbo, who walked over to his angel.

  
Mumbo kneeled beside the frightened angel, he softly stroked some of his feathers but to no avail, Grian flinched to the back of the wall. Grian was absolutely trembling, he pulled his wings in front of him as a line of defense. Mumbo let out a soft gasp.

"Don't hurt me." He whimpered.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Shh, it's okay love. We're gonna take you home, we'll help heal you and make sure you're okay." Mumbo said slowly moving closer to Grian, he laid out his hand for him to take, "We'll keep you safe. Come with us Grian."

"Mumbo, he doesn't remember his name. It was basically beat out of him, they may have cut his wings but all he remembers.. ah.. Is being called Moondust." Xisuma said as he lost his balance on his feet leaning against Iskall, who picked him up bridal style.

Mumbo sighed as he turned his attention back to his angel... _HIS_ angel.

"We aren't gonna hurt you, Gri. Please, come with me?" Mumbo said with a smile holding out his hand again. Grian hesitated to grab his hand but grabbed it.

"Are you guys okay? Is everything under control?" Tango asked.  
"Yeah, we're good." Mumbo replied slowly guiding Grian out of the cell, but stumbling, he whimpered as Mumbo picked him up.

"It's okay.. Shh, Love, it's okay." Mumbo said, Grian looked the taller man in the eyes and felt compassion and love. Grian moved his wings to a comfortable position and closed his eyes inhaling Mumbos' scent.  
"We good to go guys?" Tango asked, Mumbo looked down at the angel in his arms who had began steadily breathing.  
"Yeah we're good. Let's go." Mumbo said, Iskall nodded and they followed Tango out.

* * *

Impulse waited impatiently outside of the portal waiting for their hermit brethren.

_< Renthedog> are they back yet?_   
_< ImpulseSV> no :(_   
_< Renthedog> they're really taking their time with this rescue mission, It's been two and a half days_   
_< ImpulseSV> well it's not everyday that you have to go to literal hell to save two hermit angels_   
_< Docm77> it's not everyday that we have to save X either but here we are_   
_< ImpulseSV> not helping doc, but when they get back, they may be hurt. so it wouldn't be a bad idea for you Scar and Cub to come over and help them._

* * *

"How's Grian?" Tango asked as they started to approach the portal. 

Grian who was pretty much asleep in Mumbos' arms had his right wing over his face and eyes.

"He looks like he's okay... But he's extremely light, we should get them some food." Mumbo said.

"Y'know Mumbo, Grian looks adorable nuzzled in your arms." Xisuma chuckled.

  
The four hermits walked through the portal, first X and Iskall, then Mumbo and Grian, and finally Tango.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! Oh thank Void you guys are okay!" Impulse shouted as he ran up to Tango and hugged him after closing the portal.

"Welcome back." Doc said, "Lay them on the beds and we'll take care of them."

While Scar, Doc, and Cub were working on Xisuma, Mumbo, Tango and Impulse were working on getting the dried blood off of Grian.

"Y'know, you guys came pretty close to your limit." Impulse said, "It's been two and a half days."  
"It passed by at least five while we were down there." Tango replied softly, "Almost murdered a demon, but yeah."

  
A week has passed since the hermits got their angels back. Mumbo stayed by Grians' side until he had to run out and grab something.

Grian woke up soon after he left. He sat up in the bed slowly and saw his chest and torso wrapped in bandages. He looked around the room confused, he quickly saw pictures of not only him but a lot more people. He picked up a picture with his face on it, and on the back was a note.

_Grian,_

_You might wake up alone and scared, but you're back home. You're in hermitcraft where you belong. You're protected here my friend._

_The scar on your eye is as healed as it's going to get, it's really faded and you can barely notice it. Your healing powers needed a small boost when we were brought back from the market and the other hermits gave you a few potions to help out._

_Be safe, hope is the only thing stronger than fear._

_\- X. Aka; VL_

"X?" Grian whispered, "That sounds so _familiar_." He then turned the not around.

_PS_

_There's a spare white shirt and red sweater in the barrel in front of the bed. Mumbo picked them up from your mansion._

_:)_

Grian smiled as he tucked his wings behind his back, he climbed over the bed and opened the barrel to find exactly what the note said.

As he put the shirt and the sweater on he heard the faint sound of wings flying by.

"G...Grian?" The voice said.

Grian quickly turned around to find a mustached man. He sent him a questioned look/

"What're you doing out of bed Grian?" He asked. Grian only tilted his head, "Grian?" The man repeated. "Gri? You're scaring me, you're just staring at me. Are you okay?" Grian walked closer to him. 

"I.. I think I know you." He said, "Uh.. M-Mumbo?"

Mumbo smiled and let out a breath of relief and quickly hugged the smaller hermit who froze for a second then hugged him back.

"Yeah." Mumbo said, "It's me. Welcome home." He then eyes the note in his hand.

"I see you found the pictures and notes." Mumbo chuckled, "Do you remember who X is?"  
"Admin of hermitcraft."  
"Maybe you didn't lose as much as we thought."

  
A few more weeks of recoveries, Grian was back to Grian doing Grian-y things.

He flew over to Mumbos' base with an inventory full of eggs.

One of which splattering on his boyfriends' head.

"What? Oh." Mumbo chuckled, "Get down here Grian!"  
"I don't know who this Grian character is! It's me! The hero this server didn't ask for."

Mumbo tsk-ed and watched as Grian flew into him, ultimately pulling them both to the ground. 

Mumbo sat up on the ground giggling and pushed the mask off of Grians' face, "Yeah, _totally_ not you."

**Author's Note:**

> Also considering the original has three chapters, I might make this one at least five. Not sure yet.


End file.
